2017-18 QMJHL Season
This is the 2017-18 Quebec Major Junior Hockey League season. This is the league's 49th season. Outdoor Game The Drummondville Voltigeurs are tentatively scheduled to host the 2018 QMJHL Winter Classic. The site will be the Victor-Pepin rink. The venue will have about 5,500 temporary seats installed for the event. The University of Quebec at Trois-Rivières may also have an outdoor game at the facility. The game will be the third outdoor game in QMJHL history after the two games hosted in Saint-Tite, Quebec by the Shawinigan Cataractes as part of the 2015 QMJHL Winter Classic. September Cancellations Cancellations due to weather are not uncommon in the QMJHL but two cancellations in September could be classified as a little unusual. On September 26th a game between the Blainville-Boisbriand Armada and Gatineau Olympiques at the Robert Guertin Arena in Gatineau was suspended at the start of the third period due to a fog build-up (think Boston Garden for the Bruins-Oilers 1988 Stanley Cup Finals) that became a safety concern for the players. The game would be completed on January 28th. The next day the Baie-Comeau Drakkar game against the Chicoutimi Sagueneens at the Centre Georges-Vezina was cancelled due to a water main break near the arena and a steady supply of water could not be guaranteed for the game so it was cancelled and rescheduled for December 5th. Franchise changes *none Member teams Standings Telus West Division Telus East Division Telus Maritimes Division 2018 President's Cup Playoffs Format The top 16 teams qualify for the playoffs. The three division winners are seeded 1, 2, and 3 based on record. The balance of the teams are seeded 4 to 16 regardless of division. Teams are re-seeded after each round. All series are best-of-seven. The President's Cup champion advances to the 2018 Memorial Cup being held a the Brandt Centre in Regina, Saskatchewan and hosted by the Regina Pats. First Round *Blainville-Boisbriand Armada defeated Val-d'Or Foreurs 4 games to none *Acadie-Bathurst Titan defeated Chicoutimi Sagueneens 4 games to 2 *Moncton Wildcats defeated Rimouski Oceanic 4 games to 3 *Halifax Mooseheads defeated Baie-Comeau Drakkar 4 games to 1 *Drummondville Voltigeurs defeated Cape Breton Screaming Eagles 4 games to 1 *Victoriaville Tigres defeated Gatineau Olympiques 4 games to 1 *Sherbrooke Phoenix defeated Rouyn-Noranda Huskies 4 games to 3 *Charlottetown Islanders defeated Quebec Remparts 4 games to 3 Quarterfinals *Blainville-Boisbriand Armada defeated Moncton Wildcats 4 games to 1 *Acadie-Bathurst Titan defeated Sherbrooke Phoenix 4 games to none *Victoriaville Tigres defeated Drummondville Voltigeurs 4 games to 1 *Charlottetown Islanders defeated Halifax Mooseheads 4 games to none Semifinals *Blainville-Boisbriand Armada defeated Charlottetown Islanders 4 games to 3 *Acadie-Bathurst Titan defeated Victoriaville Tigres 4 games to none Final *Acadie-Bathurst Titan defeated Blainville-Boisbriand Armada 4 games to 2 The Acadie-Bathurst Titan advance to the 2018 Memorial Cup. Titan captain Jeffrey Truchon-Viel was awarded the Guy Lafleur Trophy as QMJHL Playoff MVP. He recorded 14 goals and 9 assists in 20 games leading the Titan to their first QMJHL title since 1999. Category:2018 in hockey Category:Quebec Major Junior Hockey League seasons